Kiss From A Rose
by Kyriana42
Summary: Nathan muses being freed of his affliction. Set after Fear and Loathing.


**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**A/N: Random oneshot that's been on my mind. ^^ And also, semi-related note, for those wondering, I'm hoping to upload the long-overdue chapter for "Another Heart Calls" by the weekend!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss From A Rose<strong>

"_I compare you to a kiss_

_From a rose on the grey_

_The more I get of you_

_The stranger it feels_"

**-"Kiss From A Rose" by Seal**

White roses traditionally symbolize new beginnings. At least, that was what Nathan Wournos grew up believing. He knew that the last 24 hours had been too good to be true.

Being temporarily "cured" of his affliction had seemed like some distant thought or dream come true. He had been able to experience things in a way completely different than he was used to and it both surprised and scared him.

It scared him because it made him feel vulnerable. A sense he had grown up knowing next to nothing about had been his shield in tough situation that any normal cop would face.

Except, he should have remembered to know better than to think anything in Haven could be considered remotely "normal."

He glanced at the white rose he was twirling between his fingers, as he lifted it up to his nose to smell its fragrant scent. He couldn't feel it anymore. The velvety petals, whose beauty matched the fragrant scent and the green silky stem with its thorns, now mocked him in a way that only he could understand.

Nathan had no regrets about what he did today. He saved Jackie Clark today by forcing Ian to take her affliction as opposed to his own. Jackie's life would have endangered her more than her boyfriend cutting her arm because of a feared hallucination if Nathan hadn't acted when he did.

Jackie was now free to live out her life without a worry that her affliction would return, while he could go back to being comfortably numb, literally.

Nathan had handed Jackie the white rose that he had left in the truck after the scene had been clear and Ian's body had been transferred to the morgue. He had no use for it anymore.

"_Thank you again, so much." Jackie smiled through tears, accepting the rose as she hugged Nathan again._

_Nathan cautiously patted her on the back, unsure of the force behind the pat._

"_Now you have a fresh start." He tried to smile reassuringly as Jackie pulled away and moved to stand next to Brian. "Make the most of it."_

"_I will." Jackie nodded._

"_What are you going to do now?" Audrey asked as she came to stand next to Nathan._

"_I think we'll take our fresh start and leave Haven." Jackie spoke, intertwining her fingers with Brian's. "Too many bad memories here."_

Nathan shook his head from his musings as he sipped his drink.

Haven was all he'd really ever known. He didn't have plans to leave. The people here needed him, just like they needed the Chief.

Nathan glanced down once more to notice that he had been absently brushing the rose across his lips. He couldn't feel it anymore, but he tried to remember what it felt like. The velvety petals tickling his lips, making him feel alive again.

"_Do you know the skin on your lips is the most sensitive on your entire body?"_

He hadn't meant to weird Audrey out. His emotions at being able to feel again had gotten the better of him. And it was the feeling of the rose petals against his lips that reminded him of when Audrey had kissed his cheek and he had felt something since before the Troubles came back.

He didn't want things to be awkward between them now that Audrey was aware that he could feel her touch; hence, his question about the time she had kissed him. Audrey meant it as a friendly gesture, Nathan guessed, but he couldn't help but wonder if deep down, his want for the sense of touch was causing him to make things awkward.

He could live with only having four senses, only experiencing the fifth in rare bursts when he came into contact with Audrey, like a high-five or a simple hand-shake.

Perhaps Haven wasn't completely full of bad memories.

Audrey was a miracle that Haven was in need of.

Maybe sometimes, new beginnings came to you, without your knowing.

Maybe Audrey was the white rose that symbolized his new beginning.

* * *

><p>Please Review! ;D<p> 


End file.
